


If It Wasn't For You

by ourwritinginvein



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in season 2. Sara had just left,after breaking up with Oliver and Oliver had just hit Roy with the tranquilzer after he choked Thea so he’s passed out. Dig is on another mission with Lyla and the suicide squad.</p><p>Felicity has been hit and Oliver has to patch her up and he's nervous as hell. He can't lose her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Wasn't For You

                                                     

She had to get hurt. Out of all days, she chose today to get hurt. She chose today to disobey his strict orders of staying home. She chose today to get in the way. She chose today to take a bullet for him. She chose to save him today, out of all days…today.

Oliver was almost done. He took out four of the six robbers who decided to take a swing at Starling’s Bank. That’s when he heard heels approaching the scene-approaching the scene. He got all of the hostages out, so they should’ve been headed home by now, and all of the robbers were male. The idiots hadn’t even bothered to wear masks. 

“Oliv-Arrow?”

Oliver groaned. Honestly. He had a thing for people who disobeyed his direct orders, and decided to keep them around even though he probably should’ve gave them the boot a long time ago. It would’ve been safer that way.

“Felicity!”

It wasn’t a question.

“Oh, hey. I was looking for you, so I-”

“What are you doing here,” he growled. He had turned the voice modulator off but he was angry enough that his voice turned into the “arrow voice”.

“Woah there, Mr. Grumpy. I’m here to help you. I tracked their car…and by their I meant the robbers…in case you were wondering. It’s not some random person.” 

He honestly never minded Felicity’s babbling, it even out his brooding, and somehow always made him felt better but right now he was pissed.

“Go home. Now.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“FELICITY!”

“OLIVER!”

She then slapped her hand over her mouth and looked around frantically, and when she realized it was just the two of them she still had trouble breathing, but she had no problem insulting him.

“You big dummy! You see what you almost made me do?”

She was still breathing very heavily, and he realized that Felicity really did care for him. He always knew that actually, but she was so scared that she almost gave away the Arrow’s identity.  He took a step forward, and put his hand on her arm. She started to breathe more evenly. When her breathing slowed to a steady pace, he allowed himself to talk.

“Go home Felicity,” he said softly. “I have this. Honestly.”

“You done?”

“Are you going home?”

“Nope.”

Oliver sighed and said “So, what’s the plan?”

She walked him through it, and he was impressed. It shouldn’t surprise him that Felicity was the smartest out of everyone on “Team Arrow”-(god help him. He did not just call it that), or that she had the best ideas but he was. not really. He was never surprised really, but always impressed. She’d never cease to impress him, and he was difficult to impress.

The plan had gone accordingly until the very last minute. Oliver had kept Felicity safe and secure, as he had made her promise to stay put. She never broke her promises, and she made him promise to keep his comm on the whole time…so he did. Oliver had taken out the fifth man, and was on his way to get the remaining cash when it happened. The last man had opened fire. Felicity called out for him but she couldn’t hear him over the gunshots. 

“Oliver? Oliver? Oliver!”

He had stopped firing his gun for a moment, and Oliver responded.”It’s okay I’m here.”

But Felicity kept calling out for him, she was close to tears now, and he knew that she couldn’t hear him. His comm had been fried. He knew that she would break her promise. He knew that she would come to the abandoned warehouse-why did the bad guys always choose an abandoned warehouse-and come to find him-or his body.

 What he didn’t know was that when Felicity saw him she would run to him and make sure he was okay. He also didn’t know that when he assured her he was fine that the last guy would open fire again. He also didn’t know that she would pull the table behind him in front of them to shield them from the bullets. He didn’t know that Felicity would move from behind the table to throw something in his direction-something that she had just made with the chemicals and wires that had fell from the table, now shielding them, and he couldn’t bear the fact that the bomb exploded allowing the door to shut, but not before the bullet made its way to Felicity fast, puncturing her just missing her heart. 

Oliver had never raced to the Foundry faster than he had at that moment. He couldn’t think. She was losing blood, a lot of it and quickly. She couldn’t even calm him down with her babbling because she was unconscious. He hadn’t even bothered to park his bike, he rode it inside the Foundry and picked her up placing her on the chair in front of them.

He raced to the table and moved the unconscious Roy onto the cot, and raced back to Felicity. He picked her up gently and placed her on the table. She was wearing a red dress, so it wasn’t possible to see exactly how much blood was lost but her chest was incredibly wet and the dampness was leading to her stomach. 

The bullet wound was in her chest so he had to remove her dress. He moved to her practically naked body and examined it carefully looking for the exact spot of the bleeding. He found it just under the hem of her bra. It just missed her heart. He tended to the wound first. He should’ve been able to stitch it up with ease but his hands were shaking too much. Oliver was shaking. He thought to himself the longer you take to this, the longer she’s going to bleed out, and he immediately stilled. 

He stitched her up within minutes, and he did it properly. Six stitches later the wound was shut completely. He let out a breath. Only six stitches not so bad, but it was actually a lot, especially for a chest wound. A chest wound that just missed her heart. Another two inches above and she would’ve been dead. 

He shook the thought from his head, and started to clean up the drying blood from around the wound. He was actually surprised. Felicity was lying practically naked on the table and he hadn’t even looked at her. Yes, she was bleeding and almost dying but normally he still would’ve looked at her. He’d done it with Helena, he’d done it with Mc Kenna, and he’d done it with Sara. Multiple times with Sara. As he was cleaning their wounds, or tending to their pain his eyes would always wander. He cursed himself for it, but he’d never stop.

He took a moment to just glance at her body, and he felt guilty for doing so; a feeling he never felt with anyone else. He knew that it was was wrong, and that he should’ve been focusing on tending to their wounds rather than looking at their skin, but he never felt guilty about it. But damn it, even stained in dry blood Felicity was beautiful, and he just couldn’t look away. He felt like he was disrespecting her, and forced himself away from the table. 

He found a blanket and laid it down on Felicity, covering her from the nude and cold from the bottom of her stomach down. He still had to clean up the blood. He had wiped a damp cloth all over her beautiful skin-damn it her skin. He wiped the damp cloth on her skin, where the blood had tried. He silently cursed Sara for leaving him. If she hadn’t just left Oliver would’ve probably still have se, but she was gone and he was horny. His thoughts kept flickering to Felicity, and his damn hormones were making him act like a teenager, but he kept his actions in check. He had almost finished cleaning up all of the blood when Felicity stirred.

“Felicity? Are you okay? Does anything hurt?”

She smiled at him and reached out her hand and he took it, helping her to an upright position. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself only realizing then that she was practically naked. She screamed, and pulled the blanket to her upper body.

“How dare you?”

“Felicity. I had to clean your wound and take out the bullet.”

“That’s it?”

“Well…a lot of the blood dried up by the time we got here, and I was cleaning it up.”

He held up the damp towel to show her, but in the back of his mind guilt took over. That wasn’t all. He’d thought about how beautiful she was, and how he accidently touched her skin with his hand while moving the damp cloth of her body, and how he didn’t want to remove his hands from her soft, smooth skin. He thought about how badly he wanted to just bend down and plant a kiss on her skin, on her neck, on her chin, on her cheeks, on her nose, on her lips. How he never wanted to stop kissing those beautiful, soft, pink lips.

Thankfully she didn’t ask him if that was all again. She reached out he hand for the damp cloth and said that she could finish off the rest herself. He gave it to her but not before hesitating. He knew that she’d be too much in pain from the bullet, the fall, and the table collapsing on top of her from the explosion of the bomb, but instead of arguing he handed over the cloth to her. 

She looked at him when he didn’t walk away but knew why when she moved the warm, damp cloth near her chest. There was a shooting pain down her arm, and she gasped before she could stop herself. Oliver was there instantly helping her put her arm back down carefully, and she didn’t object when he gently took the cloth out of her weak grip. He didn’t continue to clean her up though. He walked away and she was going to call out for him, but she was just too tired. She was too tired to move and to tired to talk. He’d be back so she just layed down. Waiting.

Oliver returned with a shirt in his hand, to find Felicity lying down on the table. She looked peaceful yet exhausted. He didn’t know if she was sleeping, but he didn’t want her to sit up if she was uncomfortable. He lifted her head slightly and she followed his touch and made an effort to get up.

“No.”

She opened her eyes, and looked at him curiously.

“You’re hurt, and exhausted. I’m going to put this shirt on you and then you’re going to lie down again.”

She nodded and did as he said. It was a button-down shirt, Oliver’s shirt. It smelled like him even if it wasn’t warm and that was comfort enough. He moved in front of her and cleared his throat.

“Felicity, don’t freak out.”

That was never a good way to start a conversation.

“I’m going to button up a few of the buttons so you’re more comfortable (and so I don’t completely lose it he thought). Okay?”

She nodded, and he moved closer to her. The first button he did was the one right across her chest. The second the same. He had covered up her bra, her lacy bra so that she’d be more comfortable. He moved up above her chest and did the third button, and below her chest for the fourth, and then he picked up the cloth and placed it against her skin. It was cold now, and her muscles twitched. He noticed this and dipped the cloth into the bucket of warm water on the table beside them. 

As soon as the warm cloth reached her body, she relaxed, her muscles soothing. She inched further down the table and closer to Oliver. She didn’t have to open her eyes to know he was smiling at that.

“You want to tell me what happened,” she managed to get out.

“My comm went out from  the gunshots, I think it fell out of my ear and got it. You couldn’t hear me so you came in. Shots went off, and I got you under a table-both of us under a table. And then you found some wire and chemicals and stuff…and you made…you made a bomb. You threw it and ducked, but the bullet got to you before you were completely under the table.”

“I remember now. Its coming back in flashes.”

“You know how to make bombs?”

“Just because IT is my expertise, it doesn’t mean I can’t have knowledge in other subjects-wait. Is he dead?”

“Well he should be but no. I had to call him a freaking ambulance cause I knew thats what you’d have wanted. I knew that if he died you blame it on yourself and the bomb.”

“Well, how else would he have died?”

He said nothing.

“Oliver?”

“Almost. I almost lost it. And then you coughed. I had to get you back and keep you alive.”

“Oliver, you almost killed him.”

“HE ALMOST KILLED YOU! INCHES! INCHES AWAY FROM YOUR HEART, FELICITY.”

“You still made a promise.”

“A promise that _I will_ break if you die.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Yes, I really do. You are the one that keeps me from killing. I don’t want to kill anymore but you’re the one who enforces it. I don’t ever want to dissappoint you. I don’t want you to see me as a killer. If you…if you’re not there, I’ll do it. Especially to the one who took your li-especially to the one who did it, and I won’t have mercy.”

“Its not easy, but you’re going to have trust that even after I die I still don’t want you to kill. Look at me Oliver, you’re better than that.”

“First off, you’re not going to die.”

“I will someday.”

“That day will be way way in the future. And it’ll be because of old age, after you get married and have kids and grand kids-and hell even great grand kids, Not before that.”

“Oliver,” she said softly. “You can’t be sure any of that is going to happen.”

“I’m sure of it. There’s no way I’m letting you die before you’re in your late ninties.”

“What makes you think you’re going to live that long?”

“For however long I live, I’m going to make sure you’re alive and happy and safe.”

“How many times do I have to tell you? I don’t want to be safe. I want to be with you.”

Both them stopped breathing at her words before she quickly recovered herself.

“And by you I mean you know with everyone else. I like being down here. It feels like a family, and you know that is something rare for me.”

“Felicity, I love having you down here too, but just down here. I don’t want you to take a bullet for someone, I don’t want you to see anyone get shot, I don’t want you to be in danger.”

“I’m still in danger here Oliver. Remember when the clock king fried all of our systems-I could’ve been seriously injured. Remember when Slade infiltrated the Foundry? What makes you think other people won’t do that?”

“I don’t know Felicity. I just-please. Unless you really have to just stay down here. You may not be completely safe but its safer than the streets, and it helps me sleep better at night.”

“Okay. Unless I really have to.”

“If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be here. If it wasn’t for you I’d still have trouble smiling. If it wasn’t for you I’d probably still be killing. I can’t lose you Felicity. You make me a better man. You make me want to be better.”

He didn’t even think. He just took a giant step forward, and wrapped his arms around her. Heat radiated from her chest, and soon her arms followed suit, wrapping around his waist-her grip was weak. She was exhausted. He needed to feel her though. He needed to make sure she was alive, and feel her heartbeat radiating through him. He held her closer-which was the stupidest thing to do. Her breast was pushed into his chest now, and he could feel her pointed nipples. He was aroused now. Think unsexy things. Think unsexy things. He felt himself soften and he released her before she could excite him again.

Damn it. There was still some more blood on her bare skin. He had to clean that up too. She laid back down as he placed the warm cloth on her muscles again-and she let out a sigh of relaxation which was followed by a soft moan. He hardened again. Damn it. At least she couldn’t see him.


End file.
